pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin: Louie's Revenge
Pikmin: Louie's Revenge is the fourth (though fanon) game in the Pikmin series, taking place ten years after the events of Pikmin 3. It will be released on January 3rd, 2015 in North America, for the Wii U console. Opening Scene (As recited by a Narrator) After being rescued by Alph, Brittany, and Charlie and returning safely back to Hocotate, Louie started to miss the bugs he had become friends with during his adventures in the . He thought about them all the time, how he and the Titan Dweevil had gathered a group of insects, from Anode Beatles to Dirigibugs, and battled the Amphibuters, Jellyfloats, and other "non-bugs" in the cave. How, upon reaching the 14th sublevel, he and his friend took a well-deserved nap, and, of course, how he had woken up in the ship's crowded cargo hold. As Louie remembered all this, he realized that he still had no idea what had become of his friend. The next day, Louie asks Olimar for his view of the story. Olimar tells him that the Titan Dweevil was killed, and his treasures stolen. Louie flies into a rage, running to Hocotate Freight headquarters and hijacking the ship from Pikmin 2. He flies to the Pikmin Planet, only to see things have changed tremendously. The surface of the planet is like a checkerboard, with half of the sections being lush green plant life, and the others being cracked, dry wasteland. The planet had changed so much; Louie could no longer tell where the Wistful Wild was, let alone the Dream Den. After finding what he thought might be the general area of the planet that he and Olimar had explored so long ago, Louie realized that a bright, golden light was shining from the bottom of a large lake that looked a little like the Perplexing Pool. Having nothing else to do, Louie landed on the shore of the lake and waded out to investigate. The lake was very shallow, and in no time at all Louie reached the golden light. A large deposit of shimmering metal sat on the bottom of the pond. As Louie got closer, four insectoid, black legs rose up from the ground. "The Titan Dweevil!" Louie exclaimed. Meanwhile, the ship's exploration pod had detached and found another deposit of the strange gold compound. "I shall- Zrrt! send a transmission to Olimar! He will be interested in this, for sure. Ding!" *"Olimar?" *"Yes?" Olimar answered. *"I have discovered a very strange--" *"What about Louie?" Interrupted Olimar. *"Oh, he ran off as soon as we landed" *"And you didn't stop him?" *"..." *"I have discovered a very strange golden substance that appears to have a very unstable molecular structure. It also seemingly has reacted randomly to the conditions on this planet. The surface is now divided randomly into different environments. I fear that this material will also upset the indigenous life-forms here." *"That's great, ship, but--" *"the substance also seems to also function as a energy booster for bugs, as it contains high amounts of vitamin B and certain minerals found in rotting meat" *"I--" *"This golden substance is present on this planet in large amounts, according to scans. It would be best if a certain space pilot came and used certain carrots to say, remove as much of the golden material as possible." *"Fine, fine, if it'll shut you up." *"Oh, and one last thing..." *"WHAT?" *"I have named it Volitarium." It's up to Olimar, the President, and Olimar's son, Sagittarius, to dispose of all the Volitarium and to somehow convince Louie to come back to reality. Controls Pikmin: Louie's Revenge for Wii U uses three different control schemes: Wii U GamePad * - Throw Pikmin * - Whistle * - Switch Leaders * - Dismiss Pikmin *Left - Move Captains *Right - Move Camera * - Hold to toggle between Ultra Bitter/Sour/Spicy Spray, release to use * - Lock on to objects, and shake the GamePad to have your Pikmin attack them * and - Switch left and right between Pikmin Wiimote and Nunchuck * - Throw Pikmin * + Pointer - Whistle * - Switch between Pikmin * - Move captains * - Center camera * - switch captains * - Toggle between sprays * - use selected spray * (when on swarmable object) lock on to things, and shake the nunchuck to swarm them And for all you retro gamers out there, a GameCube to Wii U wireless adapter comes with the game, so you can use the GameCube controller as well. Mechanics Obvious game mechanics such as throwing, switching between, and dismissing Pikmin are back. Also, Pikmin 3 mechanics such as swarming and throwing captains are present. Both sprays from Pikmin 2 are back, along with one new one, the Ultra-Sour Spray. Sprays will be explained later in the article. The time constraint in this game is that if you don't remove any Volitarium from the planet in five days, the game is over. However, for every deposit of Volitarium you remove, the planet's "life expectancy" increases a day. This time constraint works similarly to Pikmin 3's fruit mechanic. The map feature from Pikmin 3 is back, which allows you to set a route for one captain, then switch to the others and control them. The last mechanic is Volitarium. Above ground, Volitarium is found in large deposits buried in the ground. They are all in one piece, and can be carried by a group of Pikmin. Removing these deposits is what adds to the planet's life expectancy. Once all above-ground Volitarium deposits are collected, there is no more time limit. In caves, however, there are Volitarium Cores on each sublevel. There are also Volitarinised insectoid creatures, in addition to regular enemies. When Volitarinised, these bugs are completely gold, and indestructible. The Volitarium Core must be brought back to the research pod so the pod can create a vaccine for that "Strain" of Volitarium. The Cores get heavier and better protected the harder the cave is. After the vaccine is created, the research pod sprays it around the entire sublevel. After that,the bugs on that sublevel will fade to a dull yellow, and they can be attacked like normal foes. Volitarium cores must be collected to complete the game, but they do not make the planet's life expectancy longer. Pikmin Types All seven Pikmin types from previous games are back. Whites and Purples now live in the Onion from Pikmin 3, along with Reds, Blues, Yellows, Winged, and Rock Pikmin, but still can only be grown through Candypop Buds. There are also 4 new types of Pikmin. Green, Orange, Cyan, and Gold. They are all grown with Candypop buds, and stay in the ship. The skills, power and other characteristics of each type can be found in this list of articles. (Look for the "In Pikmin: Louie's Revenge" sections.) *Red Pikmin *Yellow Pikmin *Blue Pikmin *Purple Pikmin *White Pikmin *Winged Pikmin *Rock Pikmin *Orange Pikmin *Green Pikmin *Cyan Pikmin *Gold Pikmin Areas and Caves There are seven areas in Pikmin: Louie's Revenge. Three of these areas were effected positively by the introduction of Volitarium, and three were effected negatively. The last area is similar to the Formidable Oak from Pikmin 3, in that it is only one final challenge plus the final boss. Here is a list of areas in the order you will discover them. Paradise Pond The first area in the game. Home to the Tutorial cave and such. The shimmerg, deep blue lake that Loiue first runs away to. ;Pikmin *Blue Pikmin (Day 1, Surface) *Cyan Pikmin (Cave) ;Caves *Newbie Hole *Asphalt Crevice *Meerslug Mire *Aquamite Nest New Creatures Pikmin: Louie's Revenge introduces quite a few new enemies. category: Non-Canon Games